


Never Enough of You

by bealovelylady



Series: UshiHina Mini Fics [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Muscles, Pet Names, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: Shouyo set a glass down against the granite bar top, watching still from the corner of his eyes as he slung bottles around with an aged ease, filling cups and mixing drinks for patrons. Women watched him with little hearts in their eyes, men slipping extra bills to him for tip. He knew that as much as Ushijima Wakatoshi was a main attraction at this bar, he was the most popular bartender.Brown eyes caught on soft olive and he smiled, a silent message between two men in a room full of thirsty customers who had no clue.No clue that the best dancer and best bartender shared the same bed at night, shared something that couldn’t be rivaled by anyone, man or woman, friend or foe.xxxBasically just UshiHina smut and fluff, what else is new?





	Never Enough of You

**Author's Note:**

> I literally saw one panel of a dj this morning and then wrote a 8k words in like 3 hours so yeah lmao
> 
> Enjoy ;)

The club was as busy as it always was, and Shouyo looked over at the stage for a second with a proud smirk on his lips. Men and women cheered and cried for attention at the man on the stage, but he ignored them all in favor of his act. 

He looked gorgeous too. He wore a black leather get-up, a small vest over his massive chest, muscles bulging more like breasts in the small top, arms looking beautifully large and shiny with oil. He wore a black jockstrap, a few straps connecting down around his thick thighs, the straps threatening to snap under pressure every time he lowered himself down into a squat. He moved with an incredible grace for a 6 foot 2, 187lbs man of mostly muscle and softly tanned skin. He danced with the pole like it was his life’s greatest work, and it was, considering he was the headlining act in one of the biggest, most popular clubs in all of ni-choume. 

Shouyo set a glass down against the granite bar top, watching still from the corner of his eyes as he slung bottles around with an aged ease, filling cups and mixing drinks for patrons. Women watched him with little hearts in their eyes, men slipping extra bills to him for tip. He knew that as much as Ushijima Wakatoshi was a main attraction at this bar, he was the most popular bartender. He strut about on long, pale legs, silky smooth beneath his tight black slacks, pants that only accented his voluptuous ass. His white button-up fit him like a glove, matching his creamy pale skin, hugging around small biceps and slender shoulders. His black vest seemed to hint at hidden treasures, and he imagined a few had thoughts of pulling him across the bar by his tie and laying one on him. He combed his hand through his orange pompadour and grinned at a lone woman sitting at the end of the bar. She watched him with dark eyes, her glasses barely hiding her fierce gaze. She didn’t seem phased when he noticed her watching, stared impassively on. Shouyo turned his eyes back to the stage for a moment as he walked over to her. 

“Hey, beautiful,” he greeted in his silky voice, “what can I get you?”

She looked him slowly up and down, noting his slim hands on the bar as he leaned forward, the apron around his hips, his tight-fitting clothes. Then she turned on her barstool and leaned an arm back on the bar, eyes watching the star performer. She just hummed slowly, her eyes slipping back to Shouyo after a moment, sliding a card across the bar. 

“It might seem unorthodox,” she said as Shouyo picked up the card and read it with a raised eyebrow, “But even you have to admit I’d be a fool not to scout him.”

Shouyo’s smile hardened a little as he gazed over the card at the woman, Shimizu Kiyoko, talent agent, as her card said. He glanced back at Ushijima for a second and then smiled politely, forced, “He’s not for sale.”

She turned fully back to him now, her smile never faltering, and she took his hand up with her slim, cool fingers. Her nails scraped softly over his palm and sent a small shiver up his arm. He smiled at her more genuinely, a shared look of, “We both know a diamond amongst the filth when we see one, huh?”

“Don’t you think he’s wasted here, Hinata, dear?” She said seductively as her eyes flitted down to the name tag on his vest.

He might have appeared stunned or speechless for a moment, but that was a mistake on her part. His lips split into a predatory grin and he gripped her small hand right back, rubbing his thumb over her palm, leaning forward even closer. She blinked for a moment, startled by the change. Everyone always took one look at him and assumed him to be weak, or a push-over, but Hinata Shouyo was absolutely neither, and he loved to show people how wrong they were when they misjudged him. 

“He’d be wasted everywhere, Kiyoko, dear,” he growled back just as seductively. She didn’t miss the use of her first name. “And that’s why I’ll never, ever let him go.” His hand tightened on hers again and his smile grew colder, eyes wider. She sat back, tried to pull her hand away like she was offended, but he’d captured her, he knew.

“And what about you, then?” she said after she’d regained her composure. He let go of her hand and stood up tall, smiling sweetly again. 

“No deal, doll, sorry.” He glanced back at Ushijima, heat filling his eyes, and he heard her actually gasp softly. “He and I are a packaged deal, and this club is our home.”

By the time he turned back to her, she was nodding, smiling knowingly. Something in her eyes had shifted, and she looked at Shouyo like she understood him deeply now. He smiled at her, a knowing kind of smile. She fingered at the ring on her left hand. 

“A pity,” she finally whispered, standing up in all of her poise and height, a dignified woman to the very end. He recognized some of himself in her, a silent tenacity that struck only when needed, calm calculation. 

“Come back any time, dear,” he called to her, sliding her business card back across the bar with a smile. “And bring your little pet, too.”

And then he was gone, back to attend to other customers, back to his innocent ways. 

It wasn’t the first time a modeling agency or another club had tried to take Ushijima from here, and it wouldn’t be the last. He wasn’t phased by it; he knew the treasure he had, and he also knew that that treasure would never, ever leave his side. He was chained not only to this place, but to Shouyo himself. 

Brown eyes caught on soft olive and he smiled, a silent message between two men in a room full of thirsty customers who had no clue.

No clue that the best dancer and best bartender shared the same bed at night, shared something that couldn’t be rivaled by anyone, man or woman, friend or foe. Shouyo ran a hand through his hair again and turned his eyes back to the customers at the bar, ladies swooning and men demanding singular attention. He smiled, something secret and knowing, and Ushijima smiled too. 

x

The club was quiet, a stark contrast now to the loudness from an hour before. Shouyo wiped down the last bottle and put it back on the shelf, grateful that his short ass had grown about 4 inches since high school. He was still short, but at least he only needed a step stool for the top shelf alcohol now. He flexed his calves and stood on his tip toes to straighten a bottle, and then sank back down to the soles of his feet, a heat that had started early in the evening as it always did, now grown to something he didn’t want to deny any longer. He took one last glance over the club before heading to the back, switching off the last of the lights behind him. Only a small light burned ahead of him, a crack of light under the last door the brightest thing in the dark space. He walked forward, slacks swishing softly as he moved, dress shoes quiet on the carpeted space. 

He opened the door at the end of the hallway, stepping inside the warm space beyond it. A figure sat at an illuminated vanity to the left of the room, and Shouyo moved quietly through the room, pressing up behind the man there. He slid his hands down over a firm, bulky chest, crossing over an endless expanse of bronzed skin, and he sank down against Ushijima, who watched him fondly through the mirror. 

“You were breathtaking tonight, as always,” Shouto breathed against a thick neck, turning into it to inhale the scent of a man, his man. 

“So were you,” Ushijima said quietly, eyes going soft as he watched Shouyo. 

“You shouldn’t be watching the bartender,” the redhead scolded, hiding his smile against Ushijima’s neck. 

“I can’t help it when he’s so eye-catching.”

Brown eyes peeked over a broad shoulder, taking in the soft expression, the beautiful face, the Ushijima who was only like this before Shouyo. His own private treasure, his secret diamond in the rough. Shouyo cooed at Ushijima, caught the back of his head with a hand, kissed him blisteringly hard. 

Shouyo sank to the bench beside Ushijima, pulling the man around as his back pressed against the vanity dresser behind him, pulling back to see Ushijima’s eyes sparkle beautifully in the lights. He was gorgeous. And he was all Shouyo’s, which was nothing short of a miracle, but a miracle Shouyo had worked very hard to make happen. He pet at Ushijima’s cheek and smiled up at him. 

“Let’s go home?” Ushijima crooned softly, and Shouyo shrugged his shoulders, eyes hot on Ushijima as if to say, “What else would we do, handsome?”

Ushijima turned away with a smile, stood to his full height and moved to the small wardrobe behind him to pull out his tightly fitted jeans and a college sweater that complained as he pulled it over his bulky body. Shouyo watched with lecherous eyes as his muscles moved under his skin, licking at his lips as his pants felt a little tighter than before. Ushijima turned to him, pulling on a ball cap and his hood, still so incredibly captivating in casual wear, because Shouyo knew intimately what was hidden beneath those tight clothes, and he knew exactly how it felt to peel Ushijima out of them. He stood and sauntered over to the man, who watched him with a careful intensity, like he didn’t want to miss a single flick of the wrist or rise and fall of his chest. Shouyo loved the way Ushijima was captivated by him; he loved and breathed off the knowledge of that fact, the only thing he really needed. 

Ushijima reached out and Shouyo took the tall man’s hand in his own, fingers interlocking together, thick fingers between slim, cool ones, and the two walked out the back door together, towards the train station a block away. 

Shouyo stood close to Ushijima on the train, though there were few riders this late at night. Ushijima’s hand gripped at a pole by Shouyo’s side, protective against the eyes that rolled over his trim body. But Shouyo liked the attention, liked it even more when Ushijima could see it. He smiled up at the giant, at how adorable he was in his ball cap and pulled-up hood, his brownish hair peeking just from beneath the cap, curling softly against his forehead. His eyes never left Shouyo’s, always watchful, maybe too protective, but Shouyo would never complain. 

Because he knew that Ushijima felt the very same way about him as he did about the tall man. His words to Kiyoko came back, and he knew if their roles were reversed at the club, Ushijima’s words wouldn’t differ at all from his. He knew that Ushijima treasured him absolutely as much as he did, knew Ushijima thought of him as the brightest star in a nightless sky, some kind of savior, though he didn’t know if he deserved _that much_ praise. But Ushijima was unwavering in his opinion, just as much as Shouyo never wavered in his. And that’s what made this relationship something rare and hard-to-find, something absolutely indestructible. 

Ushijima took Shouyo’s hand again as they disembarked the train, stuffing their hands into the pocket of his sweater. Shouyo’s knuckles grazed over clothed abs, and he felt Ushijima smile down at him, watching him even now.

Shouyo taped his keycard against the reader outside their apartment building, greeting the night watchman on duty, who called, “Hello, Hinata-san, Ushijima-san. Welcome home.”

Shouyo too unlocked the door to their apartment, the two stepping inside the small entryway, Ushijima’s body crowding Shouyo’s in a pleasantly familiar way, Shouyo turning slowly to sit on the bench to the left and pull off his shoes. Ushijima knelt and gently pushed his hands away, head bobbing down as he worked to untie Shouyo’s laces, working his shoes off one at a time. The redhead cupped his jaw when he was done and kissed him, smiling sweetly. Ushijima grinned back, standing and tapping at Shouyo’s shoulder. 

“I’m going to take a shower, Shouyo,” he said in a quiet voice as he toed out of his own sneakers, padding into the apartment towards their bedroom. Shouyo watched him before moving into the kitchen himself, pulling out ingredients for a late night meal. 

Chicken sizzled in the pan, rice in the cooker, by the time Ushijima made it out of his shower. He wore a thin bathrobe, and he pressed against Shouyo’s back, sniffing at the food he was making over his shoulder. Shouyo turned and tugged at the navy silk robe.

“You look good in everything, but there’s just something about you in my sweater,” Shouyo said with a teasing lift of his lips. 

Ushijima’s cheeks pinked and he coughed, embarrassed. “It’s too small on me, Shouyo,” he whispered softly, not the first time he’d said it, but yet he still wore it proudly, happily. Shouyo knew he was actually complying, though maybe that self-consciousness still lingered a little. Sometimes Ushijima forgot he was a living, breathing Greek god, that his body was absolutely divine. Shouyo giggled. 

His slim hands ran up Ushijima’s sides, familiar with the lay of the land even as he mapped it once again, eyes traveling slowly over Ushijima’s body. The food sizzled softly behind him. Ushijima carefully slipped his arms around Shouyo’s neck and smiled softly, fondly down at his boyfriend. 

“I still have my college sweater, too, you know,” Ushijima whispered softly. “And my high school jersey.” His eyes watched Shouyo carefully, the other listening but not distracted from his quest of eyeing up all of his delicious, tall lover. 

“Does the jersey still fit you?” Shouyo asked curiously.

He felt Ushijima grow hotter under his hands. “I meant for you, Shouyo,” he mewled softly. Shouyo dragged his eyes slowly up and watched Ushijima’s expression flicker between shyness and something unsure. Shouyo smiled at him, slipped his hands over his back and the curve of his ass. He pulled Ushijima closer, the taller man easily relenting to his pull. He leaned heavy against Shouyo. 

“Does it still fit you?” Shouyo asked again, unperturbed, secretly enjoying Ushijima’s meekness. No one had ever thought Ushijima could be so sweet and soft-spoken, and no one else ever would. He was Shouyo’s best-kept secret.

“It’s probably... small...” said Ushijima quietly, his eyes dancing over Shouyo’s, then over his shoulder. “The food, Shouyo,” he said to distract the other, maybe. Shouyo turned away anyways, pulling the pan of meat and bell peppers off the hot plate, turning it off. He could feel eyes on him as Ushijima stepped back to grab plates for them. Shouyo took them and plated the food, filling their bowls with rice, all the while feeling Ushijima’s eyes map him like he’d done to the other just before. He smiled as he fished for chopsticks in the drawer by the stove. He walked to their small table and set the food down, Ushijima still quietly standing in the kitchen. 

“Wine, Shouyo?” he finally asked softly, and Shouyo nodded as he arranged their plates, bowls, and chopsticks. 

Glasses clinked softly behind him, a cabinet door opening and a pause as Ushijima mused over their small wine collection. There was the soft scrape of a bottle and then the cabinet door closed, Ushijima’s footsteps surprisingly quiet as he moved to join Shouyo at the table. He handed the bottle off and set down the glasses, seating himself, as Shouyo grabbed their bottle opener off the table to open the wine. He examined the bottle, complimented Ushijima on the pick, the other man blushing and smiling. His robe fell open a little, revealing his beautiful chest for Shouyo’s eyes to see. He poured their wine before sitting down himself. 

“Thank you for the food, Shouyo,” Ushijima said as always, before digging in. Shouyo took a slow sip of his wine, watched his boyfriend over the rim of his glass quietly, drinking him in along with the alcohol. The heat inside him was still growing, expanding, as it always did, every night. It wouldn’t be quelled until they were together in their bedroom later. Shouyo smiled as he picked up a cooked onion with his chopsticks and smiled. 

x

The city shone outside their huge bedroom windows, the lights melting in with the two bedside lamps to cast a light glow over the king-sized bed and Ushijima laid out atop it. Shouyo stepped out of their bathroom, the only towel in his hands as he dried his hair, knowing Ushijima’s eyes were on him. He was still wearing that silky blue robe, and he looked like something out of a dream catalogue. Shouyo dropped his towel in the hamper by his dresser and watched Ushijima watch him. He licked slowly at his lips, his desire plain to see, and Ushijima hadn’t missed it either. The man shifted to sit up on the mattress, his tie around his waist having loosened a little, one shoulder of the robe slipping off his shoulder to reveal a thin, olive green strap across a thick shoulder. Shouyo swallowed, Ushijima unaware of how lewd he looked, how inviting, noting only how Shouyo’s cock twitched between his slim thighs. 

The redhead walked forward, and Ushijima reached out to take his hand, holding Shouyo’s arm solidly as he leaned on it to crawl onto the bed. Ushijima’s eyes looked nearly black in the low light, his pupils probably wide as he watched Shouyo, memorizing everything. Shouyo pressed a finger to his chest, to the curve of his pectoral, peeking seductively from the corner of the robe, and Ushijima gasped softly as he realized finally that his robe had slid down. He did nothing to fix it, though, just watched Shouyo with needy eyes. 

The pad of his fingers danced up Ushijima’s chest, over his collar bone and across the small bump of the strap against his shoulder. He continued down the curve, over his deltoid muscle and down his bicep. When he reached the edge of the bathrobe where it bunched around Ushijima’s tricep, instead of pushing it down further, he lighted four fingers against warm skin and maneuvered them to the inside of the man’s arm, skirting them softly back up, over his pectoral muscle and following against the curve of the bathrobe, down to the knot around his waist. He slowly loosened it, Ushijima’s hand flexing against the one he still held, and Shouyo smiled, looking up sweetly at his lover. 

The knot came undone and the rob slipped apart, like a curtain on the beautiful scene of a stage play, revealing a brassiere, a matching olive green garter around the man’s waist, straps pulled down tight over abs and thick thighs, hooked onto the garters around those massive legs, and a matching lace thong. His tanned skin was beautiful against the green, against the blue of the robe, and Shouyo admired him brazenly, openly, lust clear in his eyes and aching cock. Ushijima inhaled slowly, exhaled quietly, watchful. 

“First my sweater, and now my favorite lingerie set,” Shouyo’s eyes traveled up to Ushijima’s as his lips curled up mischievously. “Why, darling, I’d think you’re trying to spoil me.”

Ushijima rolled his shoulders back slowly, the rest of the robe slipping off of him with the calculated movement, the silky fabric pooling over his calves. He tossed it away before sinking down to his haunches before Shouyo, meek and happy about it too. His erection was large and bulging in his panties, between his meaty thighs, but he ignored it in favor of watching Shouyo with melty eyes. “I am, Shouyo,” he said finally, his voice but a breath. He was so beautiful in the soft glow of the lamps and the city. 

On stage, Ushijima was an wild, trained animal, a seductress of incredible power, something akin to a lion in his prime. But only Shouyo knew Ushijima like this, gorgeous in every aspect, only wanting to please, effortless in his sexiness and beauty. He wasn’t weak, though some might describe their relationship this way. It wasn’t that Shouyo overpowered Ushijima or that he was somehow a master or slave driver. It wasn’t anything so simple and easy. It was trust, and love, a desire so raw and deep within Ushijima to be weak for his man, to be laid bare, to woo his lover. Everything he did was to exalt Shouyo as the king of his life, he a proud and serene queen by his side, no less powerful, perhaps even more than Shouyo, living and breathing only for the pleasure of his man. And Shouyo reveled in him every day as the true queen and ruler he was, knowing even as he sat over Ushijima that this was only thanks to Ushijima’s willingness to let him lead. But yet there was no shame in that; it didn’t make Shouyo feel any less of a man knowing Ushijima was the one choosing this. No, it made him all the more powerful and proud to know that this man, who was bigger and taller and in every physical respect more of an alpha than him, that this man craved to be dominated, to be held, to be weak for only one person: for the person he loved. Shouyo could never express in words how much this filled his whole soul and being, how much this made him come alive, how much he loved, adored, breathed praise with every cell of his being for this wonder of his. 

No, he would never let Ushijima go. Their relationship was not something to be marred or tainted by other’s knowledge of it; it was private, it was just between them, just from one for the other.

Shouyo whispered his palms over Ushijima’s body, sat up tall on his knees, finally having to tilt his chin down to look at the man. And Ushijima smiled at him, sweet, waiting. He cupped a large hand gently against the back of one of Shouyo’s thighs, just a gentle thing, nothing pressuring. 

“It’s okay, baby doll,” breathed Shouyo over his ear as his hands danced over bronzed skin and thick muscle. He felt Ushijima’s hand twitch ever so softly against his thigh, felt the other hand caress over his left thigh, hands skirting slowly up as olive eyes watched him with desire. Shouyo hummed when Ushijima’s large hands finally came to rest over his ass cheeks, thumbs caressing gently over soft, pale skin, content in just this. Shouyo gripped at the back of Ushijima’s hair and tipped his head back, breathing hot over lovely lips. “You’re so cute, the way you love my ass.”

“Well, it’s a marvelous ass,” Ushijima whispered back up to him, lips moving ever so slightly, a hair away from touching Shouyo’s. Shouyo released a slow breath over those lips. 

The kiss was soft, just a light press of lips. Ushijima was still for a moment, but when Shouyo didn’t move either, he nudged up gently and parted his lips slightly, kissing back sweetly. Shouyo hummed appreciatively as he returned the kiss, slowly licked out to taste his boyfriend. His hand tightened on short, brown hair, and Ushijima’s hands trembled against Shouyo’s ass as a short breath whisped from his parted lips. Shouyo drank him in, still tasting the wine on his tongue. 

The kiss was slow and heated, secret words shared silently only by the caress of their lips over each other. There were some things Shouyo couldn’t say unless it was like this, through a hungry, bated kiss. And Ushijima, too, though he spoke very little, he spoke volumes when he kissed Shouyo. 

“Darling, touch me,” husked Shouyo against his lips, and Ushijima whimpered.

“You too, Shouyo,” he mewled quietly as their faces naturally tilted together to deepen the kiss. This was how the two pulled each other apart and melted the other slowly every night. Sometimes it was hungrier, more passionate, but Shouyo loved these slow times too, where he could carefully savor Ushijima, slowly mold him into a treat for his taking. 

Ushijima’s hands were soft and warm over Shouyo’s skin, and he moved slowly, gently feeling up every part of Shouyo’s lithe body. He was slim and short, and he’d always had a complex, but he’d worked hard to mold his body into something he was proud of, though it was no rival at all for Ushijima’s majesty. His muscles were quiet under his skin, not as pronounced as Ushijima’s, but he was proud of it, and he was especially proud of the way Ushijima loved it. Ushijima would very willingly admit that he could never quite get enough of his naked form. He admired him quietly in every way, whether he was dressed in his sweatpants and tee, or in his work uniform, or naked like this. In his mind’s eye he could always imagine what Shouyo looked like underneath his clothes, and when he could finally get his hands on him, well, that was actual paradise for the man. Ushijima reveled in feeling Shouyo’s body against his own, with his hands and mouth and skin. And Shouyo loved the way Ushijima loved it; it made him proud of something he’d always felt a little ashamed of before. It made him proud to know he’d worked hard for this, even if Ushijima was the only who’d ever see and appreciate it fully. 

Soon, Shouyo’s tongue down Ushijima’s throat, the man was mewling for more. He was never demanding, but he always let the other know that he craved more. Shouyo pulled away and stepped off the bed, pulling Ushijima with him to the edge. He grasped at his own cock, wet and leaking now, and pressed it teasingly against Ushijima’s red lips. Fire sparked in his eyes and he peered up at Shouyo with lust in them. Shouyo nodded only once, and Ushijima blinked, blushing furiously as he sank his lips around Shouyo, Shouyo sinking into his mouth and throat until red lips touched at his small crop of orange hairs. Ushijima swallowed around him and Shouyo’s hands gripped into his short hair, holding him in place, his nose pressed to Shouyo’s skin. Hands came up and grasped at his ass, gentle but needy, and Ushijima too held himself there, choking softly on Shouyo’s cock. His eyes fluttered up to Shouyo and the smaller man could see so clearly how Ushijima loved this, how this was everything he ever wanted. His eyes leaked with shimmering tears and his lashes grew darker; he was a sight to behold. Shouyo softly released him but Ushijima held on, back arched to accommodate Shouyo’s shorter height, ass pressed to the soles of his feet, and he didn’t move off Shouyo’s cock until his ass shook with lack of air, cheeks trembling around the slip of lace between his crack. He pulled off enough to breathe, his hands quaking softly on Shouyo’s ass, and he reached down to caress a hooked finger over Ushijima’s heated cheek. 

“Beautiful, baby,” he crooned softly down to his lover, and Ushijima took the praise by sinking again over Shouyo’s cock. He pressed to Shouyo’s stomach again for just a moment, and then he began to bob his head, to work Shouyo up with his lips and tongue and saliva. Ushijima was a master, after all. 

Shouyo’s other hand roamed down Ushijima’s beautiful back, over the straps over his skin, the clasps that held the bra he wore in place. One might not think so, but there was something so fantastically erotic about a man as muscular and tall as Ushijima, proudly wearing a lingerie set like this, knowing he looked absolutely gorgeous, owning it. It what made Shouyo fall in love with him, that pose of confidence in everything he wore. He’d pulled Ushijima up from just a regular guy, molded him so easily into the perfection before him. Ushijima had needed only a few compliments from Shouyo, only a few kisses and sweet confessions of love. The first time he’d slipped on a pair of panties, he’d shone so bright it was blinding. And now he rarely went without; most of his dresser consisted of lace, stringy things, jock straps, and maybe two pairs of boxer briefs. He’d grown so much into his own, grown so comfortable and confident in his own skin that it was breathtaking to think where he’d started. Shouyo was proud, but mostly in love. Absolutely, head over heels in love. And Ushijima, too, had changed him only for the better. Together, they’d pulled out each other’s full potential, their true desires.

And some people had frowned upon Ushijima’s life choices. The few who knew had scolded him for working at a night club when he had a bachelor’s in computer science and had ridden a full scholarship for football all through college. But the nay-sayers had never swayed Ushijima, because though he’d never imagined it, he was beyond happy, satisfied with his job and his life, with no regrets after all. And maybe Shouyo shouldn’t have amounted to so much for being a college drop-out, but he’d met Ushijima and lost all sight of his grand plan for his life. He’d taken one bartending class and had raised that club from the dust, taking over for the previous owner and sculpting the place into one of the most popular shops in Japan. And he didn’t have any regrets either, was rather more in awe he’d done so well at all, but it was all thanks to the man who stood by his side, his pride, his love, his whole heart.

People could say what they wanted, but neither would trade their life for anything else in the world. 

Shouyo could feel himself getting close. If Ushijima kept it up, he’d be cumming in two seconds. He roughly pulled Ushijima off him with a shaky, lusty sigh, the other blinking up at him knowingly, smiling softly. 

“Come on, love bug,” crooned Shouyo once he regained his composure. “It’s your turn.”

Ushijima nodded and turned on the bed, eagerness radiating from his limbs, as he buried his face into Shouyo’s pillow, as he stuck his ass in the air. A smirk tugged at Shouyo’s lips, as he stood for a moment and admired this view. He didn’t wait too long though; Shouyo crawled up behind him and dipped down to Ushijima’s ass, hands gripping his cheeks, thumbs caressing just at the skin on either side of the lace-y thong. Ushijima shivered, mewled, needy. He reached blindly for his bedside table, for the lube in the drawer there, but he froze on a full-body gasp that rang beautifully around the room. 

Shouyo hooked his finger into the top of the thong and pulled it up, pressed closer and licked a wet stripe up between Ushijima’s ass cheeks, over the soft, green lace. He knew absolutely how this wrecked Ushijima. If he was more patient, he’d eat Ushijima out every night, but sometimes the ache to be inside was much more than he could stand. He pulled the thong up tighter and licked again, breathing hot over Ushijima’s entrance. The tall man shuddered back to his first position, shaking and shivering with a raw need to be eaten, to be fucked. Shouyo chuckled darkly against him. Who would ever think that this brick tower of a man would be so needy for the cock of a man like Shouyo in his ass. But size had never mattered to Ushijima, at least not body size. There had never been any kind of moment of hesitation in their relationship about their roles; whatever the world saw them as, Shouyo had never been meant for anything but topping, and Ushijima had been perfectly made to open his ass for him. It just... didn’t feel the same any other way, though they’d certainly experimented with it for fun. But in the end Ushijima had still gotten a cock up his ass and Shouyo had still cum inside his man. Shouyo smiled at the memory. 

“Shouyo~” Ushijima cried now, hands reaching back to pull his panties off, but Shouyo clicked his tongue at him. 

“Be good, baby boy,” he crooned, moving the panties down for him. He slipped them to his knees, pulled at his thighs as he licked over the underside of Ushijima’s balls. His cock hung heavy and wet between his legs, over his balls, but Shouyo favored licking him other places that he knew made Ushijima melt completely. Ushijima let out a broken cry into his pillow and sank down more fully against the mattress, folded in half at his waist, ass shaking in Shouyo’s hands. “Beautiful,” the redhead husked quietly against his perineum. He licked over that, pressing his tongue down hard until Ushijima crooned, shattered, and then finally he pulled his ass cheeks apart and circled his tongue around the puckered edge of Ushijima’s asshole. He smelled sweet here, Shouyo’s nose pressed to his skin. The body wash Ushijima used had always been Shouyo’s favorite scent, somehow mixing really well with the man’s natural pheromones to create something uniquely intoxicating, better than any alcohol. Ushijima, too, had a special fondness for the smell of Shouyo. He often used his pillow during sex, like now, to press his face into, the smell of his lover arousing him all the more. Shouyo giggled as he thought how love sick and crazed the two really were for one another. How could any one ever hope to tear them apart? 

It took barely no time at all, though Shouyo still took as long as he could. He pressed into Ushijima with his tongue, sucked at his rim, laved inside him. He got the man wet and open enough to slick in two fingers, to spread him wider so Shouyo could explore deeper with his tongue. His smell grew intoxicatingly strong against Shouyo’s nose, lust and heat and incredible desire rolled off of him in heavy waves. Shouyo drank him up. 

Ushijima was sobbing into Shouyo’s pillow by the time he deemed it enough, to pull back and ready himself. He never said a word, knowing it would do no good to beg Shouyo when he got like this, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t absolutely wrecked and aching beyond belief by the time Shouyo was done. It also didn’t stop him from rolling over and glaring at his boyfriend, pouting against the pillow clutched to his chest. 

“Baby doll,” Shouyo warned lowly. Ushijima shivered but shook his head, huffing pitifully, “Shouyo~!”

Shouyo leaned over the man like the force to be reckoned with that he was, yanked the pillow from the man’s grasp. He stared lecherously down at Ushijima’s flushed torso, at the bra he still wore, the garter around his waist. It was almost a shame to take them off with how good his boyfriend looked in them. He growled down at his lover, rucked a grabby hand over his side. He wanted Ushijima so bad, but he wouldn’t stand for his boyfriend pouting, wanted to tease him a little longer if this was the case. He bit back a smile. Ushijima’s eyes were wet and his lip trembled, but slowly he relaxed into the sheets and smiled up at Shouyo. 

“Sorry, Shouyo,” he murmured meekly. He reached up his hands, holding them out but not touching Shouyo yet until he had permission. Shouyo gave it with a nod and a smirk. 

Ushijima’s hands pressed warm and wide over his shoulders, the other man crooning sweetly at the contact. 

“Tell me you want me, cutie,” Shouyo hummed hungrily. His eyes devoured Ushijima. 

“Shouyo, please, I want you.”

“Where?”

Ushijima faltered, eyelids lowering as he bit at his lip, staring seductively, shyly up at Shouyo. “Inside,” he said so softly. 

Shouyo hummed at him. “Inside? Inside where, love bug?”

Ushijima shivered, mewling as he reached back to his ass, pulling at his butt cheek. “Inside,” he whispered again. 

“Baby~” warned Shouyo in a croon. 

Ushijima’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment, and he bit at his cheek. Then he opened them, determined, needy, the full force of his desire directed at the object of it, and he sang, “Inside my ass, please, Daddy.”

Shouyo’s arms nearly buckled. He crooned down at his big boy. “Ooh, good job, baby boy. Good job~”

He hooked his hand under Ushijima’s knee and pulled at his leg. “Will my baby boy ride his daddy?” He hummed the question down to his lover, watched the light spark behind his eyes as his lips parted in a delighted little gasp. “Yes!” he rushed breathlessly. With the strength and grace he always had, he flipped Shouyo over with ease and climbed atop him. It left Shouyo breathless. Rarely did Ushijima handle him like that, but when he did, when he was excited, when he forgot himself, he did so, and it always left Shouyo speechless. It thrilled him to the marrow in his bones. He gripped at Ushijima’s hips as the man hustled over him, watched him as Ushijima did the work, moving quick, impatient now that he’d been given permission to ride Shouyo. He slicked up his ass with lube for good measure, Shouyo’s cock too, and he aligned them perfectly without needing to see. There was the first moment of breach, that intense wave of _finally_ , the tightness at the rim that quickly gave way to melty heat, to quaking walls and warm softness. And the gasp that always accompanied it, that high satisfaction, that disbelief of Shouyo pressing into Ushijima, made Shouyo soar. Ushijima, his angel, pulled him to the clouds, to heaven itself, his ass like a gateway to Paradise, and it took everything in Shouyo not to fall apart every. single. time. He gripped tight at Ushijima’s hips, eyes like fire on his lover, but Ushijima didn’t need any encouragement or orders to move. He knew exactly what he wanted, what Shouyo wanted, and he would never shy away from getting it. 

Slowly, Shouyo worked his way up the mattress, Ushijima bouncing in his lap the whole time, blissed out. His fingers flexed and danced over Shouyo’s chest, over his shoulders, his neck. Sometimes he’d lean down to kiss him breathlessly, to whimper sweet, sweet words. Shouyo pulled himself slowly up until his back leaned against the headboard and a few pillows, until he could travel his own hands up Ushijima’s majestic body, so perfect how the man danced for him, how he moved with such grace for someone so large. His body was a work of art; Shouyo could never fully describe how beautiful he was, how breathtaking and magnificent. How much he thought of Ushijima like this, how much he wanted to just spend his life buried in this chest, kissing it, touching it all over. He’d never get tired of this. His hands skirted over bronzed skin, over muscles that moved under that softness, over green straps and lace and cups that barely contained those wondrous pecs. Shouyo would never let him, but he could imagine Ushijima on stage like this, the lights accenting the shadows his muscles made, making his pecs looks more like tits as they shook in his bra. He’d never let him, but maybe one night after they were closed he’d make Ushijima dance for him like that. 

His fingers closed around the hooks at the back of Ushijima’s bra. Olive eyes snapped open, pupils blown wide with lust, and the man watched him as he continued to roll his hips, to bounce. Heat flushed his cheeks and he licked at his lips, watching Shouyo with such intensity that it was a sexual act in and of itself. 

“Baby doll~” Shouyo sang up to his boyfriend with a smile growing wider every minute. “Love of my life, sweetness, my precious baby boy.”

Ushijima crooned for him, arched his back softly. His fingers moved from Shouyo’s shoulders to dance seductively over his own skin. 

“Daddy, let me,” he hummed with quiet determination. “Let me dance for you.”

“Okay, love bug,” Shouyo said easily as his hands dropped to Ushijima’s thighs. Ushijima cooed softly at him, thick arms reaching back to unhook his bra. Like a woman, but far more breathtakingly tantalizing, he loosed the garment, thick fingers dancing the straps off his wide shoulders, over his beautiful arms. He let it slip away from his hands, his arms pressing his pecs together in a tease. Shouyo felt his breath stutter out of him. He’d seen it a million times before, but each time was a new experience, seeing Ushijima’s chest come unveiled for him. His nipples were pink and perky, big and swelled with blood, puckered at the edges like an invitation to touch and feel their ridges. His pectorals were swollen from years of football and working out, casting a shadow under them over his chest, jiggling now as he made them dance a little for Shouyo. The redhead giggled, pulled himself closer to the man. He inhaled him, reached up and danced a finger over the garter he still wore. Ushijima move to take it off too, but Shouyo said, sternly, “Leave it.”

He sat back then to admire the full view, the lines of dark olive cutting across Ushijima’s abs, hugging him around his waist. He admired how the straps leading down sat flat against him, how he was altogether bulky but slim. His waist went down to his hips in a straight line, unlike the small curve Shouyo had around his rib cage, but his stomach was impressively flat, not a drop of fat on him. The olive green accented his skin and his eyes as perfectly as Shouyo had known it would when he’d picked it out. He sighed quietly, blissfully happy, knowing it showed all too clearly on his face, but he didn’t care. Ushijima deserved to know. His cock swelled and twitched in the warm ass, Ushijima still working himself over Shouyo’s cock over and over like it was the only thing he wanted. He bent down, back curving, his large hand cupping Shouyo’s cheek and neck, fitting against the line of his jaw, and he kissed his boyfriend. Shouyo’s eyes slipped closed, hands skirting down over trembling, moving hips, and he crooned softly into Ushijima’s mouth, encouraging him on. Heat was blossoming in his gut, and he knew it would be soon, but he wanted this to last forever. He wanted to sink with Ushijima to the bottom of the sea, to live and breathe in only him. If this was breathlessness, he wanted to never need for air again. 

Ushijima pulled away when Shouyo played his fingers around his cock, not touching, just teasing at the skin around his aching member. He gasped, lips trembling into a pout, and Shouyo smiled. But then Ushijima flexed his arms against the sides of his pectorals again, his boobs jiggling softly to entice, and Shouyo sank forward in a released breath to suckle his lips around one nipple. He pressed his nose against Ushijima’s skin, inhaled him, scraped his teeth softly over Ushijima’s sensitive nub. Hands flitted up with a gasp to his neck, sinking into his hair that he knew Ushijima loved. Fingers massaged over his scalp and little moans and breathy gasps encouraged him on, as he laved and suckled at Ushijima’s chest. 

“Oh-!” yelped Ushijima suddenly, breathless. His ass trembled and tightened around Shouyo’s cock, and he knew what that meant. He had to bite back his own as he felt near the edge, wanting to see Ushijima, to feel Ushijima cum first. 

“Yes, baby~” Shouyo crooned up at him, the words slow and practically dripping with desire. 

“Ohh~” Ushijima mewled again. He sank a hand down to his ass, pulled at his cheek. He caresses a finger over the skin the puckered around Shouyo’s cock, and the two shivered at the sensation. “Oh, Daddy, right here.”

“Tell me, baby,” Shouyo huffed, leaving bruising hickeys on Ushijima’s skin now, desperate like an animal to claim his mate. 

“Daddy, right here, I’m gonna cum~ from your big cock~ in my tight, little ass~” Whines and moans accented his every word, and fuck, he sounded heavenly when he was like this, ready to explode. 

“Cum for me, baby doll.” Shouto pulled his head down to kiss him. “Cum for Daddy, Toshi~”

His ass tightened like a vice around Shouyo and his back went stiff, breath leaving him in short gasps. His hand on the back of Shouyo’s head tightened ever so slightly in his hair, hand at his ass trembling and slipping down to Shouyo’s stomach. He shook and cried out silently, eyes shut as he came hard over Shouyo, strings of white spitting out of his cock to decorate Shouyo’s creamy chest. His hips jerked in some kind of Morse code rhythm, his voice coming out in strangled chokes as he crested the waves of his orgasm over and over, until he finally reached his crescendo, and Shouyo came with a harsh yelp inside of him, the final moment marked with both of their highest bliss. 

Ushijima sank heavy against him and Shouyo breathed him in, inhaled him through the quiet bouts of his own orgasm, let them wane softly, sinking him into something close to euphoria. He gripped at Ushijima’s back, hugged the man to him. His cum dropped down Ushijima’s walls and over his softening cock but he couldn’t care less; this was perfection. Ushijima sighed blissfully, arms coming up to lazily hug Shouyo. 

“Oh, my love,” husked Shouyo when he found his voice. Ushijima turned to peer at him, smiling shyly. He was struck again by the love he felt for this man. “How are you so absolutely perfect, baby doll?

“You amaze me everyday.”

“Shouyo~” Ushijima crooned. “You too.”

“Shush, this is about you,” Shouyo teased, smacking Ushijima’s ass lightly. 

He mewled in protest but sank even more against Shouyo. He felt like a warm weighted blanket now, no desire to move in his limbs. Shouyo kissed his shoulder. 

“There was a lady today who wanted to make you into a model, and I should have told her very plainly that she’d never pry you from my hands.” He laughed. “I did tell her you were mine, though.”

Ushijima clicked his tongue. “I don’t get it,” he hummed. He was silent for a while, and finally he whispered, “Shouyo, I’m so happy here with you.”

“I know.”

He slowly pulled himself up, pulled Shouyo’s hands to him. “This all is only for you. Everything I do is only for you. Even when I’m dancing for other people, I’m only ever thinking of you, dreaming of you.

“Shouyo, you...” He took a slow, deep breath then, eyes focusing solely on Shouyo. “Even if no one else understands me, you are my whole entire world, so it doesn’t matter. As long as you like who I am, that’s all... I need.” 

Shouyo roamed his hands over Ushijima’s chest, over the garter he wore and his soft cock. “Don’t ever doubt, baby boy, that you are all I need as well. That you are nothing short of absolute perfection in my eyes. I love you, I adore you. I could never say it enough.” He grabbed Ushijima’s hand, pressed it to his chest, to his own beating heart. “Toshi, do you understand?”

And Wakatoshi nodded, somber, eyes lit with understanding because he felt the exact same way, because only he could understand Shouyo this perfectly. 

He let himself be pulled down into another kiss, let his lips form easily to Shouyo’s. He loved who Shouyo had made him into, how Shouyo had pulled out his true self and loved him for exactly that part of him. Neither of them would ever know the right words, probably, but they’d continue to try, continue to work it out into words every day of their lives. 

“A bath, Daddy?” Ushijima whispered softly. He took Shouyo’s hand and pulled him forward gently. At the edge of the bed, Shouyo gripped at his hips and kissed at his stomach. 

“Do you ever wish I was taller, or more buff like you? That I could lift you up and carry you and-“

But Ushijima pressed a finger to Shouyo’s lips and giggled. “No,” he said easily, smiling. His whole body betrayed that he’d never once dreamed for Shouyo to be any different than the way he really was. Then he sank down to one knee, and even as he blushed, he asked, “Should I carry you to the bath, Shouyo?”

Shouyo laughed, but he leaned in against his boyfriend. “Yeah. Do that.”

Ushijima lifted him up with incredible ease, buried his face into Shouyo’s neck as Shouyo’s arms closed around his shoulders, and Shouyo smiled. Even like this, how could Ushijima be so absolutely sweet and pure? He kissed his pink cheeks, nuzzled against him. 

“Love you, my sweetest boy.”

In the bathroom, he filled the tub and sank into it, watching Ushijima as he took off his garter set. He smiled and waved the man to him, spread his legs for him. Ushijima sank easily into the soapy water between Shouyo’s thighs. He curled up against his chest and sighed softly, eyes sinking shut. Shouyo kissed his head, laced their fingers together. 

“One night, after the club is closed, will you dance for me a bit?”

Ushijima glanced up at him quickly, a little surprised at first, but it soon melted into a warm smile, warm eyes. 

“Yeah, Shouyo, anything for you.”

Then he slid up and kissed Shouyo, claimed his lips like he’d claimed every other part of him. Shouyo circled his arms around this big, thick man that loved to be snuggled, to be held, to be fucked into the bed. This man that was completely his, his alone. He kissed him again and thought, yeah, he would do it all over again, every time.


End file.
